Betrayal
by freedomisasillything
Summary: Remy is the BAU's youngest agent and boy does she have a secret. This is set after Season 9 with each of the team featured, including Emily Prentiss, who is back as a team member. Warning- Will contain ADULT topics such as domestic abuse, rape, and violence. Possible triggers. Mainly in Remy's POV, but will feature other members of the team, as needed.
1. Flashforward

My heart slammed within my chest, as my feet pounded against the pavement. I ran in a fury, desperation to escape my captor flooding through me. Desperation to save my own life. I gasped for air, feeling the oxygen scorch my lungs with each breath. My chest was on fire, my body ached. Every burn, every break, every bruise cried for me to stop. My mind shut down, one thing pushing me forward a burning thought, my only desire. I could hear him catching up to me, I wouldn't outrun him for much longer, and when I saw the break in the tree, I knew what I had to do.

I never stopped running. It didn't matter to me that I was approaching a sheer drop. When I died, so would the secrets that I had buried for long. If anything I sped up, my stride breaking into a desperate sprint, as I neared the edge of the cliff. I could hear him shout behind him, a commanding tone demanding that I stop. I never broke stride, as my left foot pushed off the edge, I soared off the cliff, the wind buffeting my face, as I stared down, a laugh escaped me.

I had beaten him at his own game. He had tortured me, demanded the information that only I possessed, but I had managed to win even facing imminent death. The wind whipped through my hair, as my eyes fixated on the rushing water below me. It came at me fast, and as I crashed into the waves, I felt a blackness overtaking me, as my eyes would shut against the rush of the current. A breath left me, and I was free.

I had won and he would never again possess me. I was finally free. Free in death, free for the first time in four years.

* * *

Well, this story is about an OC of mine, Remy and her adventures with the team. Set after season 9, and Prentiss has rejoined the team.

I own no rights to Criminal Minds nor any of its characters. c:


	2. Chapter 1 - Monday

Two Weeks Earlier-

Monday:

With a yawn, I stepped through the glass doors of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, approaching my desk. Dropping my bag on top of my desk, I stepped away heading straight towards the break-room for a cup of coffee, when I ran nearly head first into a block of muscle. Glancing up, my eyes met the brown eyes of Derek Morgan, as his hand reached nearly automatically to steady me. "Whoa there." He said, with a chuckle. I let out a huff, and pushed past him, ignoring his eyes following me. "Rough night?" He asked, amusement barely contained in his voice. I let out a scoff and glared over at him, as I poured my coffee, stomping slightly when the coffee slurped over to rim of the cup. "Dammit." I cursed. Shooting a glare at Derek who was guffawing with laughter.

The noise brought the attention of Prentiss, and as she poked her head around the corner into the break-room, she let out a chuckle at me glaring at Morgan, and his laughter. Moving towards me, she grabbed a rag, and helped me sop of the coffee that had spilled, and once the counter was clean, I leaned back against it and took a long drink of my coffee as Prentiss refilled her cup and started to leave. "You okay?" She asked, pausing for a minute in the door way. "I'm fine." I replied quickly, dismissing the question. She glanced at me, something in her eyes as if she didn't believe me, before she walked away slightly shaking her head. I let out a deep breath, moving back towards my desk, and I sank down gratefully into the chair. It had been a long night. Flipping open a couple of folders, I engrossed myself in some of the case files, ignoring the chaos and commotion of the office behind me. My eyes poured over homicide folders taking in the various pieces of evidence, and the mangled bodies of victims. Scratching out notes on a piece of paper, I began piecing together a profile to send back to the Forktown Police Department.

"Round Table, now!"

I flinched when Hotch's voice echoed around the bull-pen. Shutting my folder, I pushed back from my desk, moving to the round table room where the rest of the team were gathering. The rest of the team had settled in their respected spots. Moving around the table clockwise, Hotch had settled at the head of the table, then Rossi, JJ, Reid, Blake, Prentiss, Morgan, Garcia, and finally my open chair. "Okay, Crime fighters the town of Johnstown, Utah, is calling. They've got four bodies in three days." Garcia said quickly. "Four bodies in three days?" Prentiss commented quietly, and I knew we shared the surprise in the number. "Not much of a cooling off period." Blake commented, as she flipped through the file on her tablet. "There's no pattern to the kills." JJ said quietly. She was right, each victim had been killed in different ways, from stabbing to strangulation.

"There isn't a preference in race or gender." I said quietly. "We'll go over the rest of this on the jet. Wheels up in an hour." Hotch said, standing. One by one we each stood, grabbing our tablets, and meandered back to our desks to get out things together. On the way out, Rossi stopped me, his hand gently grabbing my arm. I turned my head, half-way, looking at his face, with a slight frown. "Rem? Can I speak with you for a moment?" Hotch and Blake gave us a puzzled glance as they passed, but made no comment as I turned to face the older profiler. "Yeah, sure Rossi. What's going on?" I said with a slight smile. He gave me a long look for a moment before speaking. "You tell me. You seem off." He commented lightly, his dark eyes searching my face. I forced myself to keep a neutral mask, to keep my emotions in check and waited a moment before replying. "I'm fine." I said, nonchalantly accented with a slight shrug. He stared at me for a moment, before speaking again. "If anything's wrong, you can talk to me. Not just me anyone here." He said, before stepping past me, leaving me to watch him leave. I let out a sigh, rubbing my temples slightly as I moved back to the desk, ignoring the questioning looks I was getting from Reid and Morgan. I dug out some of my folders, and stuffed them into my bag, grabbing my go-bag from under my desk. I turned walking towards the glass doors, and headed to the parking lot.

* * *

Arriving at my car, I opened the door, and stuffed my bags in the back seat, before opening the driver's door and sliding in. I dug out my phone from my pocket, checking my messages and let out a sigh when I saw that I had not one, but two missed calls from Jared. He was going to be pissed. Grudgingly, I called him back, my finger lingering over the send button for a few seconds before I could convince myself to press it. It rang once, twice, and on the third, he picked up. "Where the hell are you?" He asked. I could tell he had been drinking. "At work." I replied, not even bothering to hide my disgust at his drunken state so early in the day. "When are you getting home?" Yep, he was pissed. "I don't know- we have a case." I said slowly, leaning my head against the head-rest. "Come home. Now." He demanded. I glanced at the clock. I had forty-five minutes to be at the air-strip, and home was on the way… "Fine." I gave in, there was no reason to keep him pissed off. It'd only be worse when I got home.

Starting the car, I put it into reverse, carefully backing out of my parking space, pausing to put it in drive, before leaving the parking garage. It took me a total of fifteen minutes to get home, and I was still ten minutes away from the air-strip. Getting out of the car, I walked into the apartment building, getting in the elevator, and then pressing 4. When the elevator opened again, I walked wearily towards our door, using my key to open it. Walking inside, I was blindsided by a blow to the face. Stumbling back, my body pushed against the door, and I could hear it click behind me. My face burned, skin throbbing, and I looked up slowly, expecting another. "You were trying to leave me, weren't you?" He said, his blue eyes glinting. I shook my head, "I had a case, Jared. I have a job." I said quietly, and I looked away from him. His hand grabbed out, grabbing my chin. "Look at me." He commanded, his voice cold. I stared into his eyes, wondering, not for the first time, how we had gotten into this position in the first place. "You can't leave. You've got nowhere to go." He said. I let out a sigh, nodding slightly and he let go of me, turning away.

One storm passed, I let out a breath leaning against the door for a moment. I glanced at the clock in the hallway, I had ten minutes. Moving away from the door, I walked in the kitchen, cutting through it, to the hall again to our room. Slipping into my bathroom, I dug out some make-up, throwing it in my jacket pocket before heading back to the living room. "I'll be home, when we wrap up this case." He didn't comment, and I made a bee-line towards the door, shutting it behind me.

Rushing to the elevator, I anxiously drummed my fingers against my leg until the steel doors opened. Stepping inside, I let out a shaky breath, pressed the ground floor button and left the building, heading towards my car. Sitting inside of it, I flipped down my mirror, taking in the damage of this last blow. Rarely did he hit me in the face, usually he was careful- keeping it somewhere I could easily cover. The mark was darkening, and I pulled out my concealer, cursing when I realized the bottle was empty. Great, now I got to deal with the teams questions. I pulled out of our parking lot, driving towards the air-port, not surprised to see that the rest of the team had beat me. Now I was late. This case was just getting off to a grand start. I parked my car, rushing to grab my things and lock it then practically ran to the jet. Once I was there, I shoved my bag on the luggage rack, before making my way to a seat.

The only open seat at the tables was a seat beside Rossi. Great, I got to sit by the one who was convinced something was wrong with me. Settling beside him, I looked across the table to see Prentiss's dark eyes on me, lingering on the red mark on my face. I prayed that she wouldn't comment. Morgan was beside her, but he was busy with his phone. I relaxed against the seat for a moment, closing my eyes, when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw a text message from Jared, asking if we were out of beer and I bit my lip. I hadn't had time to get any. We were out of most of our groceries again, but with all the cases, I kept coming home exhausted. Replying to him, I sat my phone on the table, dread filling me. It was going to be bad when I got home.

The jet started moving, and I glanced at the table on the other side of the isle where Hotch, JJ, Blake, and Reid where sitting. Morgan moved, setting up a laptop on our table for Garcia to skype in, and I felt my spirits rising slightly as I shut away the aspects of my personal life. We had a case to focus on.

* * *

As always, I still don't own Criminal Minds. Feel free to review and give me ideas. ^^


	3. Chapter 2 - Monday Cont

Once the jet had taken off, and we were allowed to take off our seat-belts, everyone settled around, to discuss the aspects of the case. It was a long flight, and we'd have ample time to discuss everything that we needed too. I pulled out my tablet, reviewing the file, my eyes lingering on the victims. The had suffered a lot before the unsub had finally ended their lives. The one consistency in the kills is that the unsub had beaten and tortured them. One of the victims, a Maria Alexton was a white twenty four year old female, and he had stabbed her fifteen times, after sexually assaulting her and beating her severely. The team was quiet for a few moments before Hotch started assigning out tasks once we landed. "Blake and Reid, go to the morgue and see what the medical examiner can tell us about the bodies. JJ and I will go the precient and talk to the families. Morgan and Prentiss go to the first crime-scene, and Rossi and Remy take the other." As everyone agreed with their assignments, the team slowly dispersed too their respected spots on the jet to relax. I slid out of the table, heading up to one of the single chairs at the front of the jet, and I curled up in it, resting my head on the arm.

Relaxed by the lulling of the jet, I started to doze off. I didn't sleep well at home, Jared was too unpredictable, so when we were out of town, the stolen moments on the jet were sometimes the best sleep that I could get. I opened my eyes as I heard movement, and I saw that Prentiss had sat across from me. Her dark eyes studied me, and she took a moment or two as I sat up, before speaking. "What happened?" She inquired softly, her voice quiet. "Nothing, I just ran into a door." I said evenly, meeting her eyes, being careful with my facial expressions. "A door?" She probed. "Yeah, I'm pretty clumsy, if you haven't noticed." I bit back at her, my eyes hardening. "A door that happens to look like a hand?" She asked. "Prentiss." I warned, turning my face away from her, in an attempt to shut out the conversation. "Talk to me." She urged. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." I said looking back her, urging her mentally to believe me. She leaned back against the chair, letting out a sigh before standing and moving back to the back of the jet. I sighed, resting my head on the arm rest, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Rossi's POV_

I happened to overhear the conversation between Remy and Emily, and it all but confirmed the suspicions that I had. Something was definitely going on, as Prentiss came back to her seat that was across from me, I leaned forward, and spoke quietly. "You believe her?" I asked. She closed her eyes for a moment, before leaning forward. "No." She admitted, and I could see the confusion and worry in her dark eyes. I sat back, contemplating everything that I had noted so far about the situation. Remy had been part of the team for a while, almost a year and it wasn't until the couple of months that he had noticed that she had pulled away from them. When the team went out, she always had an excuse as to why she couldn't go. She was irritable, and distracted, though she always seemed to give everything she had to every case they went on. She had come to work moving stiffly, but the bruise on her face was the first I had ever seen. He wasn't the only one who had taken notice, and I wondered if anyone other than Emily had tried to talk to her, and if something was going on… why couldn't she reach out to them?

The buzzing of a phone grabbed my attention, and I noticed it was in the booth beside me. It must have fallen out of Remy's pocket when she stood and she hadn't noticed. It buzzed again and he reached over picking it up. The screen read that there were two messages, and I glanced at Emily for a moment, wondering if should open them. It buzzed again, and a message preview appeared from Jared. I remembered meeting a guy, once when the team went out and that was about the last time that I could remember Remy going out with us. I didn't get a chance to really talk to him, but he didn't trigger any alarms. The preview of the message was troubling, "You've got no one to turn too, love." Was all that the phone revealed, and I sat it down on the table quickly so that Emily could see it before the screen blacked out. She looked up at me, her dark eyes worried. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

_Remy's POV-_

I didn't wake up until the pilot came across the intercom, alerting us that we needed to buckle our seat-belts. I had been asleep for nearly 5 hours. Blearily, I buckled my seat-belt, sitting up, and watched out the window as the plane landed. "We have to drive into the town, it's about twenty minutes from here." Hotch said, as the plane came to a halt, and we all grabbed out stuff. I patted my pocket, looking around for my phone, and felt a panic in my chest when I couldn't find it. "Looking for this?" I glanced up sharply, seeing my phone in Rossi's hand. "Yes! Thanks Rossi." I took it from his hand, and shoved it in my pocket. "No problem." He replied turning and walking out of the jet. Hotch lingered at the door, waiting on me so I grabbed my stuff and rushed past him, "Sorry!" I squeaked, running down the stairs. He chuckled slightly behind me, and I was shocked. Hotch rarely smiled, and even more rarely than that laughed, but it lifted my spirits to know I had contributed to that.

I looked up and realized that one of the SUV's was pulling away and Prentiss and Rossi were getting into the other. Hotch caught up with me, and we both got in as well, getting ready to drive.

I slid in the back seat, next to Prentiss, and it clicked that the seating arrangement wasn't coincidence. I'd managed to get stuck with the two people who were convinced that something was wrong, and my boss. I buckled myself in, and turned to stare out the window, letting myself get lost in thought. I thought about Jared, and how we first met at a bar and how I'd challenged to drink him under the table, and how I triumphantly kicked his ass. When I saw him at the bar the next time I was there, he asked me to dinner. For a year everything was great, he was a cop and I was a federal agent, and life was perfect. Then he got fired for police brutality, three months ago. After that, everything changed. We got into a fight shortly after and he hit me for the first time. He reconciled, immediately, apologizing profusely and things were great for another month before it happened again, and the cycle began. Jared wasn't a bad guy, he was good. I had seen the good in him. So what if there was a little darkness within? I could take it. I deserved worse.

"Remy?" My mind snapped back to the present, Emily had been saying something. "W-what?" I looked at her, with a puzzle expression. "I need your head in this case, Remy." Hotch said from the driver seat, his dark eyes meeting mine in the mirror. "My heads here." I replied. He didn't say anything else for a moment, and I could see Rossi looking back at Prentiss. What was going on between those two? My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I fished it out realizing that I had missed now four messages. Two weren't from Jared, rather my sister seeing if we were on for dinner but the last two were from him, and while one was warning me that I didn't have anyone to turn too, the other was, "Be careful out there. I love you." I replied quickly to him, and looked back ahead with a slight smile. It was a small thing but the small things meant a lot. We arrived soon at the police department, and all of us got out, quickly splitting up. Rossi and I taking one SUV, and heading to the address of the second crime scene.

We didn't talk much, except about the case as we drove, the crime scene was a bit of a drive from the station, and Rossi settled in the seat next to me. I liked driving, and would often do everything that I could to be the one to drive. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel, as the car moved, beating out the beat to a song in my head. "How are things with you and Jared?" Rossi proposed, his tone casual. "Great." I replied easily, focusing on the good rather than the bad. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I glanced over at him, finding him watching my face. "What?" I asked curiously, wondering why he felt the need to watch me. "I found your phone in the seat beside me." I tensed, wondering if he had snooped, fury instantly coursing through me. "It was vibrating so I picked it up to see who's it was. I didn't go through it.. but I saw a message preview…" He paused for a moment and I took a deep breath. "You don't really believe that you have no one to turn to do you?" The drumming of my fingers stopped, and I glanced over at him. "Rossi. I respect you, so I'm asking you to stay out of this." I said, my voice tense. He had no idea what I was doing, let alone, he didn't have a right to question me about it. He was quiet for several moments, as we arrived at the crime scene parking before he spoke, "I'm always here for you kid." With those words he got out of the car, and I sighed. They'd hate me when they found out.

* * *

okay, a story note! this is a continuation of Monday, the days will be in bold, when they change. (In case there is any confusion)


	4. Chapter 3 - Monday Cont (again)

R_emy's POV_

It was late in the evening when we all reconvened at the station, nearly seven and with all the information we had sent to Garcia, we were stumped- waiting on her to analyze it before we went any further. That left us with the only viable option, to take advantage of an early nights sleep. We all drove to the hotel, and waited in the lobby as Hotch dealt with the room things, and when he came over we all let out a groan. We recognized that look. We'd be sharing rooms. "We'll have to double up." He said, and quickly the battle lines were drawn. I expected a huge uproar, about who we would be sharing with but it seemed that the team wasn't in one of its usual moods for playful arguing. "I got Reid." Morgan said, and they wandered off. "Alex?" JJ intoned slightly, smiling when the burnette nodded, and they took off. "That's me and Remy," Prentiss said with a slight smile, and we turned away, leaving Hotch and Rossi to share the last room.

All of our rooms were on the same floor, apparently JJ and Blake had taken the one next to ours, leaving the guys directly across the hall. Though we had to share, the rooms were spacious, and there were two queen beds so we really couldn't complain. It didn't take conversation for Prentiss and I to decide what bed to take, I took the one further from the door leaving her with the other. Both of our phones buzzed, about twenty minutes after we got to our rooms, with Hotch asking if we wanted to go out for dinner. "You up for going out?" Prentiss asked, and I smiled before declining. "I'm beat. I think I'm going to go for a run then sleep." "Want me to bring you anything back?" She asked, and I just shook my head. "I've got some snacks, and I'm not very hungry." I said, as I went into the bathroom to change into my running clothes.

I loved to run. It was the one thing that Jared hadn't been able to take from me. When I ran it was just me. No duty, no rhyme or reason. It was just my feet pounding against the pavement, my heart beating. It was just me. Throwing my hair in a pony-tail, I walked out of the bathroom, to see that Prentiss had changed. "I'll see you in the morning!" I said brightly, taking a card, my phone, and my gun and leaving the room. "Have a good run." She called. I turned, to exit the hall, eager to get outside. From the entrance to the hotel, I took off my body instantly falling into the rhythm that I craved.

* * *

_With the Team-_

The team had arrived in the lobby of the hotel, everyone in more relaxed clothes, and when Prentiss joined them, Reid would speak "Where's Remy?" He asked looking at Prentiss curiously. "She went out for a run." Prentiss replied. "She wasn't hungry?" JJ asked, concern darkening her eyes. "She said she wasn't." An uneasy look moved about the team, and as they walked out of the lobby, Morgan voiced what they were all thinking. "Something is definitely going on with that girl."

* * *

_Remy's POV_

I didn't know how far I had ran when my phone rang suddenly. Slowing to a halt, I pulled it out, frowning when I saw the caller ID as Hotch. With a internal grown, I answer. "Hastings." I said, using my last name. "Remy? Where are you?" Hotch asked, his voice stern and I rolled my eyes. "I dunno. A road?" I replied sarcastically. Of course I wouldn't know. I was in a random town. "Remy." Hotch warned. I moved around looking for sign, "On the corner of Westfield and Crants." I replied. "Wait for me there." He ordered. I let out a sigh, and leaned against the stop sign, jumping when I heard a voice behind me. "Why you look so stressed, darlin'?" A male spoke. I turned my head, to see a gruff looking man approaching me. "I'm not stressed. I'm fine." I replied tersely, turning my face away from him, trying to dismiss him- praying he'd go away. Of course he didn't, he walked closer to me, "You sure you don't need anythin'?" I sighed, "Positive." I replied. He reached out with his arm, grabbing my fore-arm and instinctively I pulled away. His grip tightened painfully, and just as I reached for my glock, where it was nestled on my hip, a black SUV pulled up. The man let me go, and I stumbled back against the car, watching as he ran off in the dark alley. Hotch got out of the car, coming around to my side, and spoke quickly. "Are you okay?" I let out breath, and glanced at Hotch, unconsciously rubbing my arm. "I'm fine." His dark eyes studied me for a moment, and I turned away from him, climbing into the car, relaxing against the leather seat, releasing a shaky breath. Hotch climbed in the car, and I glanced over at him. He looked at me for a moment before buckling his seat belt and slowly pulling out into the street.

He was quiet for a minute, before speaking. "I shouldn't have to tell you, that was reckless." He began, and I interrupted, "I had my gun. I was fine." He glanced at me before speaking, "You didn't look fine and having a gun doesn't mean much if you're blitz attacked." I shook my head slightly. "We've handled far worse cases and I go for a run every time." I began, only to be interrupted. "Just take someone with you. That's an order." He said, his hard tone leaving no room for argument, and I let out a huff. He pulled into a fast food place, and pulled into the drive through. "I thought you guys went out to eat?" I asked, wondering why we were stopping. "We did. You didn't." He replied. "I'm fine." Sharply, he turned to me. "For the sake of my sanity, just eat and don't argue." He went ahead and ordered for me, I suppose I couldn't be surprised that he knew what I'd eat.

Ten minutes later and we were back at the hotel, admittedly driving was faster than running and walking. The rest of the team had returned just minutes before and were walking into the lobby and as I grabbed my bag, I walked in. "Good run?" Morgan asked. "Yep." I replied, at the same time Hotch let out a snort. I glared at him, my grip tightening on the bag. Morgan looked at Hotch questioningly but said nothing, as we all moved to the elevator.

When we got back to our room, Prentiss gave me a sympathetic look as Hotch glanced pointedly at the bag, and at me. I let out a groan and pushed my way inside. Okay, maybe I was being a bit stubborn, and I was hungry but, it wasn't any of his business. I was fine. I sat down on the bed, pulling out the food before despondently eating it, finding that I was more hungry than I realized. Before I knew it, I had finished my sandwich and fries and threw the trash back in the small trash can. Prentiss had already gotten in bed, and was reading something on her tablet and I glanced over at her as I climbed into my own bed. "Night." I said softly, sliding my gun, under my pillow and just curling up in my running clothes. I could change in the morning. I heard her soft reply of good night before I closed my eyes, trying to block out the day and felt myself drift off into a much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 4 - Tuesday

I'd like to note that Monday was abnormally long to kind of bring you into the story. The rest of the days lengths will vary. I'm trying not to drag it out too much.

* * *

**Tuesday-**

I woke up as the dawn light began filtering through the curtains. Letting out a slight grown that was echoed by Prentiss, I slowly sat up, glancing at my phone. 06:00 am, and we had to meet the team at 07:30, in the lobby. Sitting up slowly, I crawled out of the bed, nearly stumbling to the mirror. The red mark from yesterday had faded into a light bruise and I grumbled under my breath. Combining that with the new bruise on my fore-arm I looked like I'd been through hell. "Remy what happened to your arm?" Prentiss asked, when she noticed the bruise as she moved around the room.

"Oh. Its nothing. Guy got a little grabby last night. Its fine." I said, brushing it off. I'd had worse. Much worse. A sudden knock on the door caused us both to jump and we heard Hotch, "We got another body." He said, and we looked at each other, quickly changing into our clothes. There was nothing like your boss dropping the body line to make an hour's worth of getting ready take about thirty minutes. Grabbing what we would need, we met the rest of the team in the lobby. Morgan was on the phone with Garcia, who apparently hadn't went to bed. She was trailing off information, and we all moved to the cars, the drive to the station was quiet, except for Garcia's information.

When we arrived at the station, Morgan and Rossi went off with a detective to view the latest victim, and the rest of us went inside to investigate the over-lapping names that Garcia had given us. One name stuck out, a Matthew Radrons, a electrician for a small company. JJ and I were able to connect Radrons to all three of our victims, and we went to find Hotch to pass on that information. Hotch assembled a tactical team to take Radrons into custody, and conveniently left, JJ, Reid and I at the station. We waited, anxiously to hear back from the team- and when the phone rang, and JJ hit the speaker button we all let out a breath we had been holding. "We got him. He's our unsub. He had trophies all over his apartment." Hotch's voice came across, and we all happily leaned back in our chairs. It was very rare that a case was solved so easily, and when the team returned, we realized that the Johnstown PD would have their work cut out for them. There were traces of several unidentified victims in Radrons house, so they still had some victims to pair with him. However, our services were no longer needed. When the team arrived back at the station, Morgan helping to bring in Radrons, Hotch turned to us, telling us the jet would leave in three hours.

* * *

Three hours later, and we had all boarded the jet. The atmosphere was light, though we had lost another victim, we had caught the guy and the fatality count was still low. We were all sitting around, talking about various things when my phone rang. Answering it, I moved to the back of the jet, where I could talk uninterrupted and spoke. "Hastings." My smile died on my face, when the voice replied. "Remy?" I glanced around me, making sure that I was still alone. "Derek?" I replied quietly. "Is this line secure?" He asked quietly. "Absolutely not." I replied quickly, with another glance at the team. "Meet me. Same place. Same time." He said before hanging up. I let out a sigh before walking back to the team. God, I was going to hell.

* * *

About ten that evening, I left the office, getting in my car and leaving the parking lot. I drove to a small dive bar on the outskirts of the city, and parked before entering. Walking in, I moved to the back my eyes coming to rest on a familiar face. "Fancy meeting you here." I said softly with a smile. He looked up at me, indicating that I sit. "Its been a while, Rem." Settling across from him, I sighed. "Too long." I agreed. He slid a folder across the table towards me, and I opened it, examining the shots. "You've done well." He said, and I could see mug shots of me out with the team, out with Jared. Oh, I had done well. " Can I read them in?" I asked quietly. I hated keeping this secret. "No. We can't jeopardize the mission. There's just too much work, that we can't lose." He said quietly, extending his hand to squeeze mine. "You'll be done soon. We almost have enough." I pushed the folder back towards him, and sat back. He looked up at me, really looked at me. "I'll call it tonight." He said suddenly, and I realized that he saw the bruise on my face. "Derek. No. I'm fine. I can handle him. Besides there's too much." He gave me a long look, a pained look before agreeing with a nod. "If you need out. Call." He said, standing, throwing down a tip on the table. As per protocol, I sat there alone in the dark corner, for nearly an hour before leaving.

* * *

I got home late, and slipped inside the apartment that Jared and I shared quietly. The apartment was dark and quiet. I sat my bags down in the corner of the living room, before making my way to our room, taking off my pants and shoes before sliding into bed. He rolled over as I got comfortable, his arm wrapping around me, securing me there. I let out a sigh, and relaxed. It was almost as if he wasn't the monster that I knew him to be.


	6. Chapter 5- Wednesday

Warning for Sexual Content.

* * *

**Wednesday-**

**Remy's POV **

The night had been long. When Jared woke up at three and realized I was home, he had woke me up to make love to me. When I finally fell asleep again, wrapped in his arms, it seemed my alarm blared. Extracting myself from our bed, I walked into the bathroom, hopping into the shower. The hot water cascaded down my body, the muscles in my shoulders relaxing. A shocked gasp escaped me as I felt arms wrap around me. "Morning love." I heard Jared's deep voice next to my hear, as his lips trailed down my neck, nuzzling me. A moan escaped me ,as I leaned into him, getting lost in the sensations that he caused. His hands trailed down my body and almost of its own volition my body yielded to him, he turned me to face him and kissed me roughly, stepping forward and pushing me against the wall of the shower.

"Stay home." He commanded, and I chuckled slightly, "You know I can't." His arms tightened around me, pinning me against the wall, pulling back from me slightly. "Stay." He commanded, and I felt my breath catch. "I have to go to work, Jared." I said quietly, whining slightly as he pressed into me, his hands digging into my ribs. "You're sick." He insisted. My hand raised, gently grasping his face. "Okay. It can wait till tomorrow." His hold loosened slightly, though I still felt his skin biting into mine. He leaned forward, biting my neck as his hands released their potent grip. Grabbing me by the waist, he lifted me up slightly, and my legs moved, wrapping around his waist, pulling me closer to him. He pressed into me, and a gasp escaped me as he filled me. I lost myself in the movement of our bodies, as he roughly moved against me. I felt myself rising, and the tell-tale signs that he too, was approaching climax. As he came undone, I felt myself following him, vaguely aware that I was calling out his name, as he drove into me.

* * *

In the afterglow, we both got out of the shower moving back to the bedroom, when he pushed me back on the bed. A gasp escaped me, as I grabbed him, pulling him on top of me my own eyes meeting his dark green gaze. I kissed him, before leaning back, staring up at him. "I need to at least call in." I said with a giggle, hoping that I wouldn't make him mad. He sat back, over my waist, handing me my phone. Dialing a Hotch's number, I tried not to react as he drew his hand over my body. "Hotchner." I heard his voice, all business-like as usual. "Uh, Hey Hotch. I'm- I'm not feeling well." I started, and he interrupted easily, "Take the day off Remy, you have plenty of sick days." He said his voice uncharectisitcally gentle. "Um, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then." I said getting ready to hang up. "Remy? Everything okay?" "Yeah, I gotta go. Bye, Hotch." I said quickly hanging up.

He took my phone from my hand, tossing it on the nightstand, before leaning down over me again. His eyes were dark with need, and I swallowed nervously. He trailed kisses down my neck, his mouth and hands exploring my body, unrestrictedly. I could feel him hardening against my thigh, and as he positioned himself, I stared up into his eyes, my body tightening around his as he pushed into me. Lost in the movements, I wondered how my life had gotten this messed up.

After, I laid there, spread across his chest as his hand trailed down my bare back. I could hear the steady beating of his heart, and it was comforting. I could almost forget the monster that he was- the killer.

* * *

I must have dozed off. When I woke up, I was alone in our bed. I stretched out across it. Lazily I glanced at the alarm clock, and was shocked to realize it was after noon. I must have slept longer than I realized. Slowly sitting up, I glanced around me, the room was in chaos, and my bags had been dumped and strewn out. I was very careful with what files I brought home from work. As far as Jared knew, I worked for the BAU but I was also there covering up the things he did on the side. What had peaked his interest to go through my stuff? Sliding off the bed, and standing I started picking things up, making a mental inventory. Nothing was gone, what had he been looking for?

With a yawn, I cleaned the rest of our room before making my way to the kitchen. When I felt his arms wrap around me, I leaned back against him, only to let out a gasp when he drug me backwards. His arms dug into me, one hand moving to grab me by my throat as he drug me back to our room. I trashed, kicking at him, trying to get him to let me go. What had I done now? When we got to our room, I grabbed at the door frame, stalling him from dragging me back to the bed. He let me go, stepping back and I ran for it, trying to get out the door when I felt something connect to my back, sending me flying to the floor. I rolled over, in time to see him grab me by my ankle and drag me back to the bed. Roughly he drug me on top of it. Punching me in the ribs to wind me, and he climbed on top of me, his eyes wild. I heard myself scream, before he punched me in the face and my world faded into darkness.


	7. Chapter 6- Wednesday Continued

_Remy's POV- _

Blearily I opened my eyes, and found that I was in agony. My body ached, but I was alone. Rolling across the bed, I grabbed at my phone, pressing send twice. "Hotchner." Hotch answered and I felt relieved. "H-hotch." I started, my voice weak, "H-h-help me." I pleaded, I heard him say something else but I was distracted by approaching footsteps. Shoving my phone under the blankets, I calmed my breathing, rolling over feeling handcuffs biting at my wrists. He approached my bed, and I felt dread wash over me. I knew what was coming. I knew what he had done to previous lovers.

* * *

_TEAM POV_

Hotch could hear her pleas, and he quickly stood leaving his office. Yelling out across the bull-pen, he called the team and Garcia to Rossi's office. Storming in, he said, "Something's wrong with Remy." Hitting the button to put the phone on speaker phone, the team filed in and the room echoed with a harsh language and screams. The second Garcia arrived, Hotch spoke "Trace her call, Garcia. Now." Garcia scurried off. A roar of anger echoed through the office and then a crash, moments later the line went dead.

Everyone looked at Hotch, and he paced out the office, practically sprinting to Garcia's office. "Tell me you have something." He said, barging in. "She's at home, sir. I was just coming to tell you." She followed him back out to the bullpen and the team followed him to the door. "She's at her house. Let's go." The team exited the bull-pen getting in the elevator. "Bring Remy home." Garcia pleaded as she stood there watching them leave.

* * *

_Remy's POV-_

I could only pray that the team would get there before I was dead, or at least before my body was disposed of. A sickening crack and a blinding pain had rendered me incapable of fighting back, and really, the handcuffs hadn't made that any easier. I curled into a ball, trying to my minimize the areas of my body that he could assault, and just prayed for it to be over. He grabbed me, dragging me and the blanket off the bed, exposing the phone. A roar escaped him as he realized it was on and connected to a call. He grabbed the phone, slamming it against the wall, and I flinched as I heard it shatter. He grabbed me lifting me up, "This isn't over." He growled, before throwing me back, my head contacting something hard. The last thing I saw was Jared storming out of the room, and my world went black.

* * *

"Remy!"

That voice. It was annoying as hell. I was sleeping. Why were they waking me up?

"I got her, Hotch!" The voice yelled. Why did he have to yell?! My head, it hurt.

"Remy, C'mon baby, talk to me." The voice pleaded. "Look at me." I tried to blink. I was trying to tell him to shut up. Didn't he know that? I blinked, light blinding me, my world disorientated. Slowly the world focused, and I was looking up into the dark eyes of Derek Morgan. I looked away from him, seeing Prentiss over me as well. Why were they here? "L-loud." I stammered. Hell, talking hurt. I felt my eyes close, darkness coming back to claim me and words again. "No. No. No. Remy, stay awake." "Stay awake." But I was so tired. Didn't he see that? I was so exhausted. "Tired." I tried to mutter. I didn't know if they could hear me. "I know, but you gotta stay awake Remy. C'mon baby." I heard another voice in the room but I couldn't make out what it was saying. Darkness danced around me, pulling me back into the abyss and I finally gave in, feeling it drag me down.

* * *

_Team POV_

The pair of SUV'S skidded to a stop, lights flashing outside the Apartment building that Remy lived at. On the way over, everyone had put on their vests, and the moment the car stopped everyone slid out of the car, dividing into two teams without conversation. Splitting up, each group took their own flights of stairs, running up the four floors. When the teams reconvened at the door to Remy's apartment, they found it open. Pausing, Morgan looked at Hotch, moving forward when he nodded his approval. Room by room they cleared it, the group led by Morgan and Prentiss approaching the master bed-room. "Where is she?" Morgan muttered when he didn't see her directly. Prentiss cleared the bathroom, turning around, and she said, "Morgan!" Remy was laying between the far side of the bed, and a dresser. Prentiss moved quickly to her, touching her arm, to roll her over. Remy let out a slight groan as she moved, "She's alive." Prentiss said quietly, so that Morgan could hear. Morgan knelt down beside her, brushing her hair from her face, "Remy?!" He inquired. "I got her!" Morgan yelled back to the team. "Remy, C'mon baby, talk to me." Morgan spoke, "Look at me." Remy shifted, Morgan and Prentiss both staring down at her, the rest of the team had come in behind them. "l-loud." Remy said, her voice barely a whisper. Morgan glanced up at Prentiss, before they looked back down at her, noticing her eyelids fluttering back shut, "No. No. No. Remy, stay awake." "Stay awake." Morgan said, gently shaking her. She whispered something, that sounded like she was tired, and Morgan smiled slightly saying, "I know, but you gotta stay awake Remy. C'mon baby." Some shuffling at the door, caused Morgan and Prentiss to look up. "Medics are five out." Reid said, entering the room. Morgan looked back at Remy to find that she was unconscious. "Remy?" He said. "Morgan. She's breathing." Prentiss said quietly, touching his arm.

Kneeling beside their team-mate they waited, and sighed with relief when they saw the EMTS enter the room. Stepping back and out of the way, the agents watched the closely as they set to work. "Severe trauma, possible breathing complications." The EMTS talked back and forth, working together to get Remy on a stretcher. Once she was secure, they lifted her, moving quietly through the house and too the elevator. "What hospital?" Hotch asked as they passed. "Madstone." A EMT replied, Hotch nodded and the team followed them out.

* * *

The ER waiting room in Madstone was busy, and the team had been directed to an ICU waiting room that was smaller. Inside the room they small group of FBI agents paced, sat, worried, waiting to hear something- anything. When a tired looking Doctor walked in the room, everyone's attention shifted to them. "Family of Remy Hastings?" She inquired, her tone exhausted. Hotch stepped forward, "We're her team." He explained. The doctor nodded, slightly, stepping forward amid the group. "Ms. Hastings suffered a massive amount of blunt force trauma. Several of her ribs are broken, impairing her breathing. She had a spiral fracture on her right wrist, and a couple of head contusions that worry us. She has a concussion, but she's conscious." She finished looking around them, smiling slightly at the obvious signs of relief. "Can we see her?" Prentiss asked softly. The doctor nodded, "Don't over exert her. She's in room 208." The doctor said, taking Hotch's hand when he offered it. "Thank you, Doctor." The team exited the waiting room, and moved down the hall. When they arrived outside the room, Morgan knocked, before entering. The team filed in slowly, and Remy's head turn, meeting them with a weak smile.


	8. Chapter 7- Wednesday Continued

_REMY's POV_

I was no stranger to waking up in strange places. Though I could count on one hand, how many times that I had woken up in a hospital bed. It really wasn't my favorite place to wake up. Now, before one assumes that I hate hospitals, I want to point out, that I don't. I grew up in the hospital. My father was a surgeon and since my mother vanished when I was six, I spent a lot of my spare time in the hospital. Because of this, I had witnessed a lot of doctors come and go, and a lot of mistakes throughout my life. I had no intentions of my death, being because of an idiot's mistake in a hospital. Ergo, I was not happy to hear the beeping of machines when I woke up.

My body was in a haze. I knew they'd given me pain killers, I wasn't new to the effects of those. Opening my eyes, I blinked against the harsh light of the room. A woman in dark red scrubs was leaning against a table, writing into, what I assumed was my chart. I watched her for a moment, trying to make out the name on her jacket, when she glanced up. "Ah, you're awake." She said, sitting the chart down, and walking around to the right side of my bed, looking down at me. "How are you feeling?" She asked, as she glanced at the machine at my vitals. "Fine." I muttered, surprised at how dry my throat was. "What's your name?" She inquired, as she leaned over me with a small pen-light, checking my pupils. "Remy Hastings." She went on to ask me more questions, all of which I answered. Stepping away from my bed, she said "Your team is waiting in the lobby. They want to see you." I nodded slightly, resting back against the bed, preparing myself mentally for what was to come.

* * *

When I heard a knock at the door, I turned my head, greeting everyone with a smile- or what I hoped was a smile. "Hey Rem." Morgan said, as he walked in, followed by Alex, and JJ. A few seconds later Spencer and Emily came in with Garcia, followed by Rossi and Hotch. Everyone spoke their own greetings, asking how I was. "Fine. I'm fine." I said, when they all stopped, using the button on my bed to force my head to incline. It got quiet and I could tell that they were all wondering what to say. For profilers, sometimes, they weren't that hard to figure out. "Okay. Say whatever it is you're all thinking." I said, preparing myself for the worse. "Remy…" Garcia started, "How long has this been going on?" Okay, so not exactly where I thought this conversation would start. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to figure out exactly what they thought. "I think she means… Jared hitting you." Reid said quietly. I closed my eyes briefly, letting out a sigh, "About six months, give or take." I said quietly.

"Oh Remy." Garcia whispered, fidgeting with my bed. "Garcia. I'm okay. It's okay." I said softly, trying to calm her down. JJ who was standing beside me, gave me a sympathetic look. "Remy, nothing's okay about this." She said softly. Morgan moved, wrapping his arm around Garcia and sitting down with her on the couch. JJ joining them, as the rest of the team settled in the various chairs. It was quiet in the room, Hotch was standing at the foot of my bed, watching me. "Say it, Hotch." I said, my eyes meeting his. He was quiet for a few moments. I wondered if he was going to yell at me. Yelling, I expected. This sympathy… not so much. "We don't know where he went." Hotch said, taking me by surprise- yet again. I looked at them all, "You won't find him. He doesn't want to be found." I said quietly, cursing internally- because I couldn't explain. Hotch looked at me for a few moments, before asking the team to leave. They all gave him a puzzled look but obliged. Rossi lingered in the door-way giving Hotch a questioning look, and Hotch nodded at him. Rossi shut the door, and stayed. Hotch approached the bed, pulling a chair up, followed by Rossi. "What aren't you telling us?" Rossi inquired. "I can't say." I said quietly. "He can't hurt you anymore." Rossi began. I shook my head, looking away from the both. "I can't tell you anything." I said. "Why?" Hotch pushed. "I'm under orders, Hotch." I said, my temper rising. "Orders from who?" Rossi said, trying to put things together. I shook my head, letting out a breath.

"I'm not sure exactly." I admitted. It was true. I wasn't exactly sure who I worked for, I just had my orders that were backed by the director of the FBI. I didn't have many details. I looked at Hotch. "Talk to the director." With that, I was done. Turning my head away from them, I heard the door open and I let out a breath. A hand grabbed mine, and I turned my head suddenly. I thought Rossi had left. He didn't say anything, just sat there, his dark eyes meeting mine for several moments. In that look I could assume he knew a lot more than I let on. I squeezed his hand slightly, without saying anything and felt my eyes closing slightly.

* * *

I'm seriously not sure what's going to happen. I have a general time-line in my head, but apparently the characters have started acting on their own volition. If you'd like to see a whole chapter based on one of the team's perspective, or more of just Remy's or the teams thoughts, let me know.


	9. Chapter 8 Wednesday- Thursday

_Hotch's POV- _

He was flustered, confused, and annoyed. How long had the director really had Hastings undercover before all of this came to light? When he arrived back at

the bureau, he stepped into the elevator, pressing the second floor button that would take him to the directors office. Stepping in the lobby he greeted, Sandy

his secretary. "Is the Director in?" He asked, halting at her desk. "Um.. let me check." She began. Picking up her phone, she called into the office. "Director,

Agent Hotchner's here to see you… Okay. Yes sir." She hung up the phone looking up at him with a smile. "He can see you now." Muttering a quick thanks, he

walked to the office, knocking on the door and entering when he was beckoned. "Ah, Agent Hotchner. I'll assume that I owe the pleasure of your visit in

regards to Agent Hastings. How is she?" He asked, indicating that Hotch take a seat. Standing in front of the director's desk, Hotch spoke, his voice tense.

"She's alive. Though I'm sure you already know that." He said, his dark eyes staring down the director. "Have a seat, Agent Hotchner." The director ordered.

With a inaudible sigh, Hotch obliged. "Now, I am under no obligation to share this with you, and what I'm about to say will not leave this room. Agent Hastings

had been cleared to share certain details of her work with your team. Her CIA handler will be delivering that news to her today. Your agent placed herself in a

precarious position, when she met Jared Harding, otherwise known as Lazren Advends. Advends runs a sector of the RTR faction, I'm sure you've heard of

them." He had, and nodded slightly. "Now, Advends took a particular liking too Agent Hastings, and though we know a lot of his crimes, his faction has been

planning something big for a while. It was crucial that we get closer. I gave Hastings the orders to stay involved with him, forming a joint task force with the CIA

to catch him. She was given adequate information to deal with him and she accepted the job. Right now, we won't know if our mission has been compromised

and the extent of the damage until her handler speaks with her." The director finished, leaning back in his chair. Hotch took in a deep breath and released it.

Though he understood what a mess this was bureaucratically, and he could understand why the director had ordered Hastings to stay. He didn't particularly

like it. "Any questions Agent Hotchner?" The director prodded, and finally Hotch spoke. "I don't like Agent Hastings being in the middle of this, being forced into

a situation with a clearly dangerous man. She could have been killed. She almost was." He said, his tone blunt- to the point. "I'd like to be in on what my Agent

is ordered to do, as this progresses." He paused, "The BAU can be an asset to this case." The director looked at him for a few moments, before nodding slightly.

"Let's see what we're dealing with, Agent Hotchner. I'll have Sandy call you when the task force convenes to discuss our next step." Hotch nodded, not exactly

thrilled but happier to be in the loop, even if the loop was tiny. "Yes Sir." He said, standing. "Good day, Agent Hotcher. Take care of Agent Hastings. She's been

an asset." With that dismissal, Hotch left, his mind stewing with facts, he nodded in goodbye to Sandy and walked to the elevator. Letting out a deep breath,

he pushed the ground floor button. He could tell, that this was just the beginning. _

* * *

**THURSDAY-**

_REMY'S POV_

A knock at the door woke me up. Opening my eyesI squinted against the bright light of the room, glaring at the door, only to release a sigh when I saw a

familiar face. "You look like hell." He said, walking in throom. "Your fault." I said, my voice hoarse. Dylan smiled sadly at me and moved to sit beside me on my

bed. "I'm sorry, Remy. I didn't… I'm sorry." He said softly,reaching with his hand to trace my face. "Its fine, but my team…" I started. "You have clearance to tell

them what they need to know." He replied to me quickly."Will you stay?" I asked quietly. Relief flooded through me when he nodded. I shifted in the bed,

leaving room for him to lay back and turned on the tv. I flippedthrough the channels, not being able to settle on anything, when another knock at the door

caught my attention. "Come in." I called, unsurprised to see Hotch, Rossi, and the rest of the team. "Hey." I said, smiling at them as they greeted me. I didn't

miss the puzzled looks that they gave Dylan as he sat up on my bed. "Shut the door." I directed Morgan who walked in last. He shut the door, and I sat up

slowly in the bed, wincing but annoyed enough by Dylan's attempted help to glare at him as he tried to help me up. "We need to talk." I said, simply. "Just let

me tell you everything that I can, and don't interrupt until I'm done, please?" I said, and felt slightly better when everyone nodded. "Okay. About a year ago, I

met Jared at a bar. We talked, went our separate ways. The next time I saw him there, he asked me to dinner. I accepted. I was just getting into the BAU then.

About a month into both the relationship and the job, I was called to the director's office. That's where I met Dylan, CIA. Dylan informed me of who Jared really

was." I paused, glancing at Dylan. Who spoke up next, "Jared formerly known as Lazren Avends runs part of the RTR faction, an international terrorist

organization. He moved to DC, changed his name to Jared and formed himself a new identity. He got a job in the DC police department, reasons we're still

unsure of. When my team caught him leaving with Remy regularly, they looked her up. The fact that she was a federal agent and already his interest made

placing her undercover our most viable option. " He said, glancing back at me. "When the director approached me, tasking me to the force. I had no choice but

to accept it." I said pausing for a moment. "So you've been working with us and under-cover all at the same time?" Reid asked. I nodded. "He knew where I

worked. Once he started getting into his business, he counted on me to keep a blind eye from the FBI. So I fed information to both the FBI and CIA." I looked

around, watching as each of the team took in the information. The ring of Dylan's phone broke the silence, and he stood taking the call and excusing himself

from the room. "They kept you in even when he was using you as a punching bag?" Morgan asked, and I could tell he was pissed. "They weren't aware until

this week. I kept myself in." I said, looking down at the ground. "I thought I could handle it. I handled it." I said. Everyone was quiet. I wasn't sure what they

were thinking, and I was extremely grateful when the doctor poked her head in. "Agent Hastings, you can go home." She said cheerfully, handing me my

discharge papers to sign. I signed them quickly, taking a pair of scrubs from her to go home in.

* * *

She left smiling at each of us again, and I slid off the bed, limping over to the bathroom. Once I was in there, I pushed the door closed, locking it- feeling

immensely safer as the lock clicked. Limping to the counter, I stared atmyself in the mirror, counting the bruises on my face and neck. Slowly, and with a hiss of

pain, I took off the gown, watching it drop to the floor. My pale skinwas tattered with red, purple, and even older bruises. I stared at myself for a few moments

before pulling the shirt over my head, though all the bruises on myarms still showed. I leaned against the counter, slowly working the pants on, hissing

occasionally at the pain. My heart was hammering in my chest, my bodyached and slowly I started back at towards the door, trying to keep a mask of

composure on my face. They didn't need to know how much pain that was in. Iwas admittedly shocked that they seemed to be.. not pissed at me. I'd kept

secrets and from what I had heard from the past, secrets had caused huge rifts inthe team and this secret was huge. Why didn't they hate me? I opened the

door slowly, hobbling into the room. Dylan was back, and he watched me limp witha strange look on his face. An orderly brought in a wheelchair and I scoffed.

"I'm not using that." I said, glaring at him. "It's hospital policy, miss." The orderly said apologetically. I scoffed, glaring at everyone as they looked pointedly at

me. "This is ridiculous. I don't need it." I began shuffling towards the chair, thoughwhen I sank into it, I couldn't deny that sitting in it and being pushed felt ten

times better than walking. As I was wheeled down to the elevator, (underextreme protest) I was increasingly uneasy. It wasn't that all eleven of us had

crowded into the elevator, it's just that I was fixing to go back to where it all hadstarted. I was going back to the apartment where so much bad, had

happened to me.

* * *

After we had maneuvered into the main lobby of the hospital and I hadescaped the wheel chair (finally), we stood there, waiting to decide our next move. "I

need to go to our apartment." I said quietly with a look at both Dylan andHotch. "Is that really a good idea?" Blake asked quietly, glancing around the group.

"Remy… we can get your stuff for you." Garcia said. I shook my head. "No. Ineed to do it myself." I said with a near pleading look at Hotch. He stared at me for

a couple of minutes before nodding slowly, relenting to me. "Fine, but you're not going alone." He said quietly. Hotch, Rossi, Dylan, and I had all gotten into

Hotch's car, to drive to my apartment. The ride was quiet for the first couple of minutes, before Dylan spoke. "Uhm, before we get there. There is something you

should know." I glanced at him, and noted that Hotch and Rossi both were looking back as well. "I had our tech team go in and uninstall the camera's we had

placed, and they re-secured the door." He said, and it took me a moment to comprehend what that meant. That meant that some of the most intimated details

about Jared and I's lives were on tape. Somewhere in the FBI or CIA. Someone was watching them. Studying him. There was what equaled a porno of me

floating around. I felt heat rising to my face, as I turned to face Dylan slowly. His face was impassive which made it all the worse. "There were cameras….

Where exactly?" I said, biting my words out. "In every room, covering nearly every angle." He said, glancing away from me. I took a deep breath, aware of

Rossi watching me from the passenger seat and Hotch glancing at me through the rearview mirror. I leaned my head against the glass of the car, trying to calm

myself down. I felt Dylan move, and saw his hand reach for me, and instinctively a flinched away from him. He dropped his hand realizing what he'd done and

looked at me. "Rem.." He started and I interrupted him quickly. "Shut the hell up." He didn't say anything else, and I pressed myself against the door of the car,

my racing heart slowly slowing down. My nails dug into the leather arm rest of the door. I just wanted out of the car. The minute we pulled into the parking lot

next to my apartment complex, I pushed the door open, sliding ungracefully out, and limped away. "Rem!" I heard behind me but I ignored it, and sighed when

I heard Rossi speak. "Just… let her go." I stormed off, which may have been more intimidating if I wasn't limping, either way I was grateful that Rossi had either

enough fear of pissed off women or enough human profiling skills to know to hang back.

* * *

I pressed the elevator button, stepping inside and closing it before someone could join me. How many times had I rode this elevator as if my life was completely

normal? When it dinged, letting me know I was on the fourth floor, I stepped out into the hall. The unease I had been feeling at the idea of seeing this place,

building with every step. At my door, I turned the knob and as it opened, I wondered what Dylan had meant by 'securing the door'. The door swung open, and I

walked in, walking straight past everything and into what was once our bedroom. I could see clearly, the day we had both moved in here, how it had taken us

forever to unpack what little stuff we both owned because we had been so hell bent on christening every inch of the apartment. I remembered every time he

had laid me down on that bed, and how just for those moments I could forget the monster he was. I remembered the first time, and many times after that that

he had hit me. Each dark memory slowly over taking my brain. When I felt something grab my arm, I instinctually screamed and lashed out. Only to find myself

quickly pinned up against the way. "Remy!" I heard a voice shout, and I blinked, my eyes focusing on the dark eyes of David Rossi. I looked over his shoulder,

from where he had pinned me against the wall, his hands securing both of my arms and saw the rest of the team and Dylan. I blinked several times before

dragging my gaze back to his eyes, and instead of anger, that I had grown accustomed to seeing in Jared, I saw concern, sympathy. His hold loosened, but I

didn't move. I had lashed out at my team. "Remy, Are you okay, sweetheart?" He prodded gently, and I shook my head slightly, trying to gain composure over

myself. He stepped back, giving me room to escape, and I didn't move. I couldn't move. My heart raced, and I looked down at my hands and realized they were

shaking.

A flash of movement caught my eye and I flinched slightly, as a picture that was near my head cascaded off the wall. I stared down at it. It was a picture that

Jared and I had taken together at the zoo. It was one of my favorite places to go, and when we had first started dating he had taken it. We were happy there.

I stared at it for several moments, reaching down slowly to pick it up. I could feel everyone watching me. Turning away from them, I carried the picture with me

and stepped into my room, this time not stopping in the doorway. I opened my closet door, pulling out a duffel bag, and started tossing things in there. Rossi

stood at the door for a few minutes, before retreating down the hall. I didn't look up again until I heard a voice softly say, "Take the picture with you." I looked

up slowly, meeting Emily's eyes and saw that she had picked up the picture from the bed, handing it out to me. No one else was in there with us, I wasn't sure

if she had asked them to give us a moment or if it was good timing. I stretched my hand out, taking the picture and I stared at it for a few moments before

gently placing it inside. Looking up at her, I saw a sad look in her eyes and then I remembered that she had been in such a similar position. That was a small

comfort at least. "You can't help but get emotionally involved, sometimes." She whispered, touching my arm gently before turning away and leaving me alone in

the shattered remains of the life I had shared with a killer, a terrorist, but most importantly, a man- that at least some part of me loved.

* * *

A/N- That was a long one.


	10. Chapter 9- Thursday

Later, after I had packed what I intended on keeping, I walked from our room and paused in the hall, overhearing a conversation. "Do you think she'll be

okay?" Garcia asked. "It'll take time." I heard Rossi reply. I didn't particularly want to hear them analyzing me, so I walked through the room, and into the

kitchen. Using a chair, I climbed to one of my top cabinets and start shifting things around. "What are you doing?" I heard someone ask. I glanced over my

shoulder to see Hotch, watching me. "Hold on." I kept moving stuff, and finally my hand wrapped around what I had wanted. Pulling the dusty bottle out, I let

out a chuckle and climbed down. Hotch had moved closer, and he extended his hand, helping me down. I didn't argue for once, rather, I held up my bottle

triumphantly. "What's that?" Hotch asked, and I laughed. "That is a very old bottle of tequila. Maybe the ONE bottle Jared never found." I ran it under some

warm water, trying to get some of the dust off, when another voice joined us. "Aren't you on pain killers?" I looked up and glared at Dylan. "No. I'm opening a

bottle of tequila because it is a far better pain killer." I said snippily, reaching to grab a shot glass. Opening the bottle, I poured myself a shot. Throwing it back,

I filled another as the golden drink burnt my throat. I took the second shot, sitting the glass back on the counter, and looked back to see the rest of the team

gathered in my kitchen. "Throwing them back there Remy?" Morgan said with a chuckle. I scowled at him, and turned pouring myself another shot. Turning back

to face the team, I extended the bottle to Hotch who was nearest to me and he took it slowly looking at me, confused. I took the third shot, and leaned back

against the counter, enjoying the burn as it coursed through me. My body was warm and I had to admit the tequila was making me feel loads better. Hotch

grabbed the lid to the tequila bottle, and screwed it back on, sitting it on the counter. "Aren't you on painkillers?" Reid asked, a concerned look on his face.

"She's convinced the tequila does it better." Dylan said, giving me a dramatic eye-roll. "That's 'cause it…. does." I said, before walking, okay slightly staggering

past the team and into the living room.

* * *

I sat down slowly on the couch leaning back against it, when I heard a loud ringing. I looked around, and saw Dylan fishing his phone out of his pocket, and I

watched him, as he walked away. I leaned forward, grabbed a phone book and leaned back. Flipping to the hotel section, I skimmed through trying to find a

hotel. There was no way in hell that I was staying in this apartment alone. Garcia came and sat beside me, glancing at what I was looking at. "Oh no, Remy

you're not staying in a hotel!" She trilled, and I looked up at her skeptically. "Stay with me! I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed!" She offered. I

shook my head. "I'll be fine in a hotel." I said with a smile. "No, I won't have you staying in a hotel.." She started, only to be interrupted by Morgan. "Baby girl,

I'm sure that Remy would…" He paused for a moment, swallowing as Garcia glared at him. "Wouldn't mind." He finished and I then glared at him.

"Actually, Remy does need to stay in a hotel." Dylan interrupted as he walked back in the room. I looked up at him, and he continued. "There's a task force

meeting in morning until then.." He trailed off looking at me. "I need to stay at the hotel." I finished slightly. I understood. I needed to act as if, I was just hurt.

Jared had to know that he could access me, until the task force decided what to do. I glanced around, and could tell that slowly the team understood. Prentiss

walked away, heading back to the hall, and everyone waited for a moment, wanting to know what was happening. She came back and handed me my glock,

looking into my eyes. I nodded slowly, and stood, the world slightly spinning. "Let's go. The Crest has nice rooms." I said, and Morgan reached down picking up

my duffle bag. I started walking towards the door, pausing to shove the glock in my jacket, as I grabbed it. Slowly but surely, we made it down to the cars, and

I opened my own door, turning towards the team. "I can't drive." I said slowly, turning back to face the team. "I'll drive you. Morgan will you pick me up at the

hotel?" Prentiss offered, and smiled at him when Morgan nodded. Prentiss stepped forward, getting into the driver's seat, and I walked to the other side.

Climbing in, I settled in the seat, and Prentiss started the car. She pulled away from the parking lot, and started towards the hotel. She was quiet, for a

while before she spoke. "Listen… If you need to talk about any of this. I've been there, I'll listen." She said with a slight glance at me. I smiled slight, leaning my

head back against the seat. "Thanks 'mily." I murmured. She smiled slightly, and we rode in silence.

When we arrived at the hotel, Prentiss walked in with me, and I leaned against the counter, pulling the headphones off the sleeping guy. "Uh… Lance?" I said

quietly, leaning back as he picked his head up. "Remy! How's it going sweetheart- Oh you look like hell." He said, standing quickly, wrapping me in a one armed

hug over the counter. "Yeah. Got into it with a mugger. I'm good." I lied easily, glancing at Prentiss. "Hope you kicked his ass." He said with a chuckle, and I

laughed slightly. "You and Jared not seeing eye to eye, tonight?" He asked digging in the desk for what I hoped was a room key. "Its fine." I said, and he

nodded. "Sure. Sure. I didn't mean to pry, Ms Remy. I'll let him know what room you're in if he comes by." He said as he handed me a key. I turned to Emily, and

smiled slight smile. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you in the morning." I tried to sound cheery and watched as she left, with a quiet goodbye. "Night, Lance." I

called as I started down the hall.

When I got to the queen suite that Lance had handed me the queen for, I smiled. I never had a crappy room here. Partly because Lance owed Jared a lot, and

partly because, well I'm pretty damn charming when I need to be. I left the door unchained, and slowly applied the few bugs that I had in my bag- Just in case

Jared showed up like I thought he would. At least they'd have audio, and I'd be damned if I was setting up cameras on myself. I dropped my bags, and walked

into the bathroom. Taking off my clothes, I stepped into the spacious shower, feeling relaxed as the hot water coursed down my back. The steady beat of the

water relaxed my muscles, though it did little to soothe the constant throb from my ribs. My head ached still, and the water beating against it didn't help that

much. I pretty much felt like I'd been hit by a car, more over a freight train. In the solidarity of my shower, I felt tears prickle in my eyes and for the first time in a

while, I cried.

After I was done, I wrapped a fluffy white robe about me, and curled up in the bed. My head rested against the soft pillow, facing the window away from the

door, and it seemed in minutes I sank into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

* * *

I woke up rather suddenly, as a hand crept around me- covering my mouth. I froze, my body tense as I laid there. "It's just me, baby." A hushed voice

whispered in my ear and I shivered. His hand moved from my mouth and I rolled over to face him, wincing slightly. His dark green eyes were illuminated by

ambient light in the room, and I felt a trickle of fear as I stared into them. Gently, his hand caressed my face, and he shifted forward on the bed, kissing my

head. "Lance told me you go into it with a mugger…." He said, hushing me with a kiss when I opened my mouth to speak. "It'll never happen again. I'm sorry

Remy." He whispered, and staring into his eyes, I realized that I wanted to believe him. Gently his arm pulled me against him, and I wiggled until I was

comfortably nestled in the crook of his arm, with my head on his chest. He kept a tight grip on me, but with the steady beating of his heart, I found myself

relaxing into sleep.

* * *

I tried double spacing this, to make it easier to read? Had tone of errors trying to format it, so please excuse any issues.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE 032714

Authors Note- I'm sorry about the delay in the story. I'm dealing with several personal issues, and I'm at the most stressful part of my current semester, trying to wrap up papers and presentations. I'm working avidly on the next few chapters, but real life is taking priority, 'cause school and stuffs very important! Next chapter will be back soon! 3 


	12. Friday

FRIDAY-

RemyI** He said quietly, as he walked towards me, wrapping his arms around me. As he pulled me closer, I let out a gasp of pain and his eyes softened as he stared down at me. He asked quietly, and I nodded. ll be strict desk work. I I whispered, leaning forward to kiss his mouth. He sighed slightly, and let me go. Grabbing my bag, I limped out the door, waving as I went. **

**Now if yout dreading this meeting. When I arrived, I saw Hotch standing with the team just outside our conference room, and as I approached, he spoke. m taking one, but I thought you He said, his dark eyes meeting mine. I said quickly. Shet sure of all the details, the woman was a legend. She nodded, and we all entered the room. Hotch and Prentiss walked in first, and I hesitated a moment at the doors before stepping in. Glancing at the table in the corner, I realized they didn**Were you compromised?s attention shift to me. I took a moment to think before replying. **I said, and immediately, Hotch questioned it. I sighed, leaning back against the chair with a wince. I said simply. The room quieted for a moment, everyone seemed to be contemplating this. s right.**We can** Dylan said quietly, and then Prentiss spoke. s the closest to him physically and emotionally. He I felt a prickle of discomfort at her words. The other CIA agent spoke, the female. I tuned them out, as they apparently were going to argue as if I wasn**The question is, do we keep her in?s and the YesI** I said with finality. t think that Dylan argued. I shot back, glaring at him. He opened his mouth, but I cut him off. **I started, using his last name for impact. m already in. I** I started and Dylan stood up quickly, leaning across the table. t even know how he He said, his voice raising. I glared up at him, before grinding out. Prentiss and Hotch**Are you alright?Look the point is. We donre planning, we just know that its adopted a life here, worries could be looking an attack.I wouldn contacts worry me.I think we should keep her don** He said, looking at the FBI Director who replied, t like the risk of compromising Agent Hastings, but That was it. I interrupted. m staying in. I can take it.**Good luck Agent Hastings, and be careful.d be remaining undercover, I had immersed myself in files- and the moment it was time to go home, I was nearly ready to run. It was six when I stood up, and started grabbing my stuff, taking what I couldnYou heading home? you need anything, just call, Remy. Be .That** I said teasingly. t aware I was talking to a lady.**Oh?Baby, the only time yout think you want to are we doing tonight?I need to run some errands, and I suppose I could use the company of a lady to help me you? Where am I meeting you?Jack** He said, and then went on to say, ve more surprises than you With that he hung up, and I laughed briefly, remembering that this was how things were before it went to hell. **

**I left the parking garage, driving away from work towards the little dive bar, called Jackbusinesserrandsd be running today. **

**The bar was quiet, when I walked, in a few regulars murmured greetings, but mostly everyone kept to their business. Jack, the owner spoke- s in the back, Rem.t hiding all the bruises. I opened the back door, and slipped in to catch the tail end of conversation, ll cover us-**Mr. Brimm, Is in good with the fedll keep them off our radar as we get these weapons moved through here.t trust me, and that made me slightly uneasy. I glanced down at the photographs of the weapons, forcing my face to stay neutral, as my eyes landed on the picture of a bomb. They were about to bring a bomb through D.C. God only knew what they intended to do with it.


End file.
